Simplemente Manos
by Unlimitedreamer
Summary: Pequeño drabble, regalo para el grupo de Facebook AmourShipping- AshxSerena Es un pequeño pensamiento de Citrón con respecto a las manos y el significado que pueden tener sus acciones.


p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: rgb(20, 24, 35); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 17.563634872436523px;"El siguiente drabble fue un pequeño regalo para el grupo de Facebook AmourShipping - AshxSerena./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: rgb(20, 24, 35); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 17.563634872436523px;"Espero que lo disfuten./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: rgb(20, 24, 35); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 17.563634872436523px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: rgb(20, 24, 35); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 17.563634872436523px;"strongemDisclaimer: No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual de Pokemon XY asi como de los contenidos referentes a esta, todo es perteneciente a sus respectivos dueños./em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: rgb(20, 24, 35); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 17.563634872436523px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: rgb(20, 24, 35); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 17.563634872436523px;"_/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: rgb(20, 24, 35); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 17.563634872436523px;""Y entonces mis manos tomarán las tuyas para nunca volver a soltarlas"/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: rgb(20, 24, 35); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 17.563634872436523px;"Manos, simplemente manos, si buscas en cualquier libro de anatomía humana encontrarás que las manos son la principal herramienta del hombre./p  
div class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline; color: rgb(20, 24, 35); font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'lucida grande', tahoma, verdana, arial, sans-serif; font-size: 13.63636302947998px; line-height: 17.563634872436523px;"  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px;"Si buscas en los libros de historia verás que las manos construyeron obras hermosas como los canales de Altomare o en su defecto construyeron maquinas de violencia y muerte como las del equipo plasma y a su vez fueron las manos las que sellaron los tratados de paz entre los antiguos reinos aunque también fueron las manos las que se encargaron de señalar y juzgar a quienes decidieron ser distintos al promedio./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Si eres curioso y decides escudriñar en las novelas románticas encontrarás las mil y una formas en las que el amor puede ser expresado por medio de estas tan versátiles herramientas; secar una lágrima de tristeza, acariciar el rostro del ser amado e incluso dar una bofetada a quien no entiende que lo amas./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"Sin embargo no hay expresión mas cargada de inocencia y amor que el sostener la mano de manera firme pero a la vez gentil con temor a hacerle daño a esa persona especial./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"En lo personal las manos son el instrumento para inventar objetos para ayudar a quienes me rodean y hacer el mundo un poco mejor. Pero para esos dos, las manos simbolizan el amor puro e inocente, simbolizan el apoyo mutuo y la promesa de que algún día esas manos se unirán para nunca más volver a /Aunque bueno quizás me estoy adelantando a los hechos y juzgando antes de tiempo al final de cuentas "solo son manos"./p  
/div  
p style="margin: 6px 0px;"_/p


End file.
